Twist The Knife
by gaskarth-wolf
Summary: (Sequel to Run This Town) Devin can't help but feel that things are falling down around her, around Randy and Sidney. She has issues with trust and even the people she trusts might let her down, there's a knife in her back... and someone is twisting it.
1. 001 Real-Life Sequel

A/N: _**Two things: One; WELCOME TO THE FUCKING SEQUEL FOR THE FIRST STORY HECK EYAH I'M HERE ! Two: The computer I use to write is currently bugging out so I have to borrow one and that involves other shit altogether, so if I'm not updating regularly, I'm probably binge writing so I can eventually give regular updates. Let's get to it, shall we?**_

* * *

Sidney and her friend Hallie were walking around their dorm, getting ready for another day of college when the door opened. Sidney turned towards it to see Devin walking in, closing the door behind her with her shoes hanging from her fingers. Hallie, with a towel on her head and a slight smile, asked Devin a question she already knew the answer to.

"Where were you?" She asked, tilting her head slightly, causing the blue towel to shift. Sidney, occupied with finding clothing, just listened to Devin's answer instead of getting in on the conversation.

"Studying." Devin mumbled, walking slowly, her legs moving unevenly as Hallie smirked.

"So that's what the kids are calling it these days?" Hallie retorted, watching Devin send her a glare. "I didn't know getting your brains fucked out was called studying, my bad." Hallie laughed, causing Devin to drop her shoes and roll her eyes.

"We _were_ studying! I swear." Devin replied, scratching the back of her neck. She flipped her hair slightly, the tangled blue locks moving quickly. She had bleach and dyed it after Woodsboro for a change and even though it drew more attention to herself, she liked it. Devin finished speaking quickly. "Besides, Randy had his hands all over me and was being distracting as all hell."

Sidney made a slight face of disgust.

"What?" Devin asked, puzzled by her sister's reaction.

"It's just weird for me considering one of my best friends is with my sister."

Devin sighed, got a change of clothes and spoke. "He was my best friend too, still is, it was weird for me at first but I'm used to it. We've been together for a while, Sid. Suck it up." She finished harshly, walking to the showers before taking a shower, coming out after to get dressed. She came into the room just as Sidney asked where Randy was.

"He's got Film Theory this morning." Devin supplied, tearing a sticky note off the door. It was a reminder for the martini mixer over at Delta Lambda Zetas. Devin groaned loudly, sprinting off to film theory with her old messenger bag slapping against her leg. When she got there she barely made it into her seat beside Randy when the Professor finished writing on the board. Randy glanced at her and smiled slightly, getting a grin in return as Devin put her notebook on her desk.

"Right on time, Miss Prescott." The Professor said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Never a second late."

"Or early." She heard someone say, getting some scattered chuckles.

"Sorry, Sir, my legs hurt from, uh... track." She lied, glancing at Randy looking down at his notebook while smirking. "I had to run though, almost hurt myself."

"If you had we wouldn't have gotten to see your bright shining face this beautiful morning." The Professor said sarcastically, causing Devin to smile as Randy leaned over, the professor beginning to talk as he did.

"You skipped out pretty early." Randy whispered, watching her with a tender expression.

"I didn't skip," She said, using it's literal meaning. "I could barely walk, thanks to you."

Randy chewed the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking any wider as Devin continued.

"Besides, I had to get here on time." She whispered, kissing Randy's lips quickly before sitting in her seat properly, just as the professor turned around. Randy moved to settle into his seat, just as movie discussion began. She couldn't help but think of what she had heard in the hallway beforehand.

Two Windsor college students had been murdered the night before at the sneak preview of _Stab_. She could only feel tension rising inside of her as an eerie feeling settled in, and those feelings were never wrong.

xXxXx

"You could say what happened in that theater is a direct result of the movie itself." The Professor stated as CiCi Cooper spoke.

"That is so moral majority. You can't blame real-life violence on entertainment." She dismissed, watching the professor as Devin sunk down in her seat slightly.

"Yes, you can!" One guy defended, causing Devin to begin chewing her lip. "Don't you even watch the news?" He questioned rhetorically.

"Yeah – Hello! The murderer was wearing a ghost mask just like in the movie. It's directly responsible."

Devin felt sick. This couldn't be happening again, she wouldn't let it.

"No, it's not." CiCi defended, shaking her head. "Movies are not responsible for our actions."

"It's a classic case of life intimating art imitating life." Mickey stated, causing Devin to clench her jaw.

 _Art? Art!? My friends being butchered, sliced and diced is art!?_ Devin thought, glancing back at Mickey.

"This is _not_ hypothetical. It's not about art. I had biology with that girl, this is reality.," A girl near Devin said which caused her to turn.

"Thank you!" She said loudly. "It's violent and horrible, and worst of all it's real." Devin sneered, staring towards Mickey.

"I agree with you." Randy spoke up, towards Devin and the other girl, Janice. Was that even her name? Devin wasn't good with names. "Let me tell you about reality, Mickey."

This earned an eye-roll from the person in question.

"I lived through this, okay? _Devin,_ lived through this." Randy started, gesturing to his girlfriend. "Life is life, it doesn't imitate anything."

"Come on, Randy, with all due respect, the killer obviously patterned himself after two serial killers who have been immortalized on film."

"Are you suggesting that someone's trying to create a real-life sequel?" The Professor questioned, causing Devin to groan.

"' _Stab 2'?_ Who'd want to do that? Sequels suck!" Randy protested, watching the professor.

"Come on, man!" The students groaned.

"Please, please! By definition alone they're inferior films." Randy stated, leaning forward in his seat. Devin sighed softly, rubbing her temples gently while listening to her boyfriend talk.

"It's bullshit generalization!" Mickey laughed, shaking his head while staring pointedly at Randy. "Many sequels have surpassed their original." He argued, getting a few agreements.

"Oh, yeah?" Randy asked, Devin finally speaking as her movie-mind couldn't taken the suppression.

"Name one." She challenged, glancing back at Mickey. He quirked an eyebrow at her sudden voice in the argument.

" _Aliens._ Far better than the first."

Devin rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, there's no accounting for taste." CiCi told the two morons who'd said it.

"Thank you." Devin sighed, watching the blond.

"Ridley Scott rules... Name another." Randy said, obviously interested.

"No! _Aliens_ is a classic, okay?" The two guys defended. "'Get away from her, you bitch!'" He quoted, and then Randy slipped up, misquoting it but Devin didn't say a word.

"I believe the line was 'Stay away from her, you bitch!' This is film class, right?" He asked the professor teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He got you, whatever."

Devin was sulking in her seat.

"Another one." Randy urged.

"T2." Mickey said quickly, getting an immediate response from CiCi.

"You've got a hard-on for Cameron." She accused jokingly.

Mickey turned to look at her, neither confirming nor denying the accusation.

"Big one." Randy added.

"But what a second, the first _Terminator_ is historical."

"Yeah!" Mickey smiled.

Randy took this as an invitation to bestow his movie nerd mind on them. "'Sarah Connor?' 'Yes?' Bhew!" He mimicked a gunshot noise, and although Devin knew it wasn't real, it caused her to jump slightly, instinctively moving her hand to her side where the flesh toned scar lay.

"Alright, alright... _House II: The Second Story."_

"Ugh, what?" The class groaned, Devin moving in her seat slightly.

"The entire horror genre was destroyed by sequels!" Randy shouted over the groans, glancing to Devin who honestly, didn't look too good. "Tell 'em." He urged his girlfriend, Devin didn't speak as she breathed deeply, looking at Randy and shaking her head. Her teeth were clenched, everything about this lecture was setting her off, she felt like she was going to throw up. Randy furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before turning back to the rest off the class.

"Hey, I got it, by the way!" Mickey started, smacking his hand onto his desk. " _The Godfather: Part II."_

The class gave sounds of agreement, a few nodding with each other.

"That's pretty good." Randy said in one of his impression voices. "That's an Oscar winning chapter."

Devin felt her stomach flip, she pulled her messenger bag from the back of her chair, stood up and slung it over her shoulder. She picked her notebook up, apologized to the teacher and ran from the room covering her mouth. She passed Sidney on the way, clenching her jaw as she pressed her back to the wall. She heard the professor dismiss class and she sighed, going forward to the water fountain to take a few drinks, her throat dry as she tried not to throw up.

"That'll be a wrap." She heard the teacher say as she slowly walked back over to the classroom. "The sequel discussion to be continued."

"So, Mr. Originality, how would you change it?" A student asked, Devin couldn't see who as she clamped a hand around her throat, trying to will the urge to vomit to go away.

"I'd let the geek get the girl." She heard Randy say confidently, before he walked out and brushed past Sidney for a moment to check on Devin.

"You okay?" He asked her, genuinely concerned for the blue haired woman. She glanced at him, equal height with him as she let out a shaky sigh.

"No, I'm going to be sick." She told him, her voice wavering as she felt her hand shaking. Randy grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"The murders have nothing to do with us, Dev. I promise."

Devin clenched her jaw and nodded slightly as Sidney caught up to them, the three going outside. Devin breathed some fresh air, keeping her mouth clamped shut as best she could.

"Three-hundred people watched and no one did anything!" Sidney complained as they walked, Devin firmly glued to Randy's side as he walked to keep up with Sidney. "They thought it was a publicity stunt, for Christ sake."

Randy began in a cockney accent, his voice not wavering in the slightest. "And it would've been a good one too."

"It's starting again, Randy." Sidney sighed, watching her friend walk in front of her with Devin shrunken down beside him.

"It's not, a lot of shit happens in movies." Randy stated, the cockney accent fading from his voice as Devin hoped he was right.

"Yeah, Sid, he's right." Devin muttered, hoping her sister heard her. "If it is, wouldn't they target us directly?"

"They didn't at first, remember?" Sidney supplied, watching her sister. Randy continued speaking, stopping as Sid did.

"People get robbed, shot, maimed, murdered, multiplex is just a very dangerous place to be these days." He stated before continuing his walk, even though it acted as more of a charge.

"Yeah, and you are in extreme denial!" Sidney told him, angry that he wasn't concerned.

"And you should be too, this has nothing to do with us." Randy told her, Devin straightening up as the urge to throw up was slowly going away.

"Randy! A guy in a ghost mask hacked up two people in a movie theater telling _our_ life story!" She stated, her voice and steps quick to try and convince Randy, and ultimately Devin, that was happening was based around them.

"Coincidence?" Devin supplied, hope lining her voice.

"You know what happened in Woodsboro, Randy... Devin, you do too." She told the couple, watching them intensely. "You two can't ignore it."

"We can try." Devin hissed.

"Look, Sid, I don't want to go back there again, I'm fairly certain Devin doesn't either." Randy told her honestly, Devin pushing her notebook into her messengers bag, still feeling slightly unnerved about all the talk of a real-life sequel. "Can't we just go back to our pseudo-quasi-happy existence?" Randy asked.

Derek, Sidney's boyfriend, walked down the part of the school they were at, causing Randy to stop for a moment.

"Hello, Derek, how are you doin'?" He asked, not really wanting an answer as Devin tensed slightly.

"Hey, Sid." Derek greeted, kissing Sid's cheek as Devin wrinkled her nose. She never much liked Derek, not after Billy. Any of Sid's boyfriends were suspicious to her. "I've been looking everywhere. I heard you weren't in class."

"Yeah, I know..." Sid sighed, being pulled by Derek to be in front of Randy and Devin. "I skipped. I couldn't take all the looks."

"Is there anything I can do?" Derek asked, concerned as he glanced back at Devin, smiling at her slightly as the woman narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to turn back to Sidney.

"Well, by any chance do you have any pseudo-quasi-happy existence?" She questioned, glancing back at Randy and her sister.

"Y'know, I must just have one for that." Derek told her, his voice suggesting more.

"What is it?" Devin asked, not really wanting the answer as she half expected him to pull out a hunting knife in broad daylight.

Derek leaned down and kissed the shorter Prescott twin, smiling afterwards as Sidney told him it worked.

"I hate him." Devin told Randy as she had a half-sneer turning up on her lips. Randy glanced at her. "The whole boyfriend thing, after Billy... She should be cautious."

"She is, Dev."

"Uh, not really." Devin told him, watching her boyfriend.

"If I kiss you, are you gonna hurl on me?" He asked her, watching her roll her eyes and laugh. She shook her head, licking her lips quickly.

"I'm good now, kind of." She replied, watching Randy smile before moving one hand to gently cup her cheek, tilting his head and closing his eyes to kiss her as Devin returned it happily, the two pulling apart for a moment.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you, okay, Dev?" He waited for her to confirm this. He wanted her to believe it, a simple word or head nod would do. Devin did both.

"Okay." She told him, smiling as Randy moved to take her left hand with his right, intertwining their fingers together before squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Love you, jackass." He said, beginning to walk with her. A grin on his lips.

"Love you too, dumbass." She replied instinctively, a small grin playing on her lips.


	2. 002 Calf Implants

Devin and the rest of the gang were watching a press conference go down where students and newscasters alike were listening to Chief Hartley.

"Oh my God, this is huge." Randy stated, Devin beside him as Mickey were in front of the two with Hallie, Derek and Sidney behind them. Devin squinted as she heard a familiar voice and almost gasped. "Dev, Sidney, it's Gale Weathers." Randy told the two as Devin nodded, Sidney moving forward to get a better look at them.

"Star of the Gale Weathers press conference..." Devin said quietly, shaking her head as she pressed the back of her hand to Randy's chest to get his attention.

"Based on the book by Gale Weathers." Randy said. "Soon to be a major motion picture starring -" just then, Devin and Randy spoke in unison. "Gale Weathers." Devin huffed as Randy had a joking tune to his voice.

"Be kind, she saved our lives." Sidney warned, staring straight at Gale.

"More like butchered them." Devin snapped as Mickey aimed his camera at her. She glanced at it and rolled her eyes as Randy leaned forward, squinting slightly.

"She got calf implants." He observed as Devin smacked his chest.

"Randy!" She growled, obviously annoyed by the comment. He glanced at her and shrugged slightly.

Just then, Gale spoke again. "Chief Hartley, do you plan on giving the town a curfew?"

"I'm gonna get closer." Randy stated as Devin tried to pull his arm, shaking her head.

"No, Randy." She groaned, trying to keep him still as he began to walk confidently closer to Gale. "Randy!" She hissed as he turned back to her and held a finger to his lips, quieting her. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, her jaw clenched, almost locked as she stared at Gale.

"So, that's her?" Derek questioned as he sat beside Sidney. She nodded.

"Yeah, in the flesh."

"And silicone." Devin muttered, edging towards the stone stairs as she watched Randy watch Gale. Just then, the spring color patrol gathered towards them and Devin felt the need to hiss, cover her eyes, turn into a bat and fly away to a dark castle where her vampiric sanctum lay. Instead, she backed up, ultimately feeling cornered.

"Hello, girls." Lois greeted.

"Hello, sister Lois and sister Murphy." Hallie greeted, smiling slightly.

"Hello, Pledge!" Murphy grinned, turning towards the twins. "Hi, Sidney, Devin..." She smiled, watching them.

"Hey." Sidney replied as Devin didn't say a word, a fake smile on her face as she was obviously uncomfortable being cornered by thing one and thing two and their little gang of Whos from Whoville.

"This must be flat-out hell for you two!" Murphy said, Lois standing beside her, nodding her head. Devin felt her fake smile melt from her face, giving her the goon look that got her through high-school, press ambushes and fights. "How are you holding up."

"Fine." Devin told them, trying to get them to leave. "We manage." She said for the two of them, Sidney glancing up at her from her spot.

"It's really weird, isn't it?" Murphy asked, Devin getting annoyed by her thick eyebrows. "To think this fuss is all because of you two! I mean, not directly, but in some six degrees of Kevin Bacon way."

 _The only thing between your ears is probably overcooked bacon, your brain is friend, shriveled up and probably burnt beyond recognition._ Devin thought as she stared harshly at the women. When Devin glanced at the guys, Mickey _clearly_ looked as if he was confused by their obvious stupidity and Derek looked stuck in disbelief.

"Now, Hallie, are you gonna bring your friends to our little martini mixer tonight?"

"I have a lot of work tonight." Sidney lied as Devin spoke in unison with. "I have gym time clocked."

Devin barely went to the gym, she only went to steal those fluffy towels and get massages.

"We'll be there." Hallie said, clamping a hand on both Sidney and Devin's shoulders.

"Oh, good! Because Sid, Dev... We have our eyes on you!" Lois giggled, smiling at the two. "You hang in there, and if there's anything we can do -"

"The Delta Lambdas are very sensitive to your plights." Murphy told them, pressing her hands to her chest sympathetically.

"Bye!" Lois waved as all the girls turned around as if they'd practiced and left.

"Hey, you gonna start to dress like that once you get in?" Derek asked Sidney.

"Only if Devin does, and that's not gonna happen." Sidney told him, watching Devin for a moment before turning back to the conference.

Mickey watched them walk, his voice off-set. "The Delta Lambdas are the biggest bunch of fuckin'-"

"Hey!" Hallie warned, watching him with an angry expression. "I'm pledging Delta Lambda, thank you." She said, watching him closely.

"Oh my God." Sid said, standing to walk forward as Devin furrowed her eyebrows, glancing to see what she was looking at. She gasped, walking with Sidney quickly.

"Dewey?" The girls called out, getting a turn from the man as they ran over to him, each hugging him as Sidney spoke. "What're you going here?" She asked as Devin hugged him quickly.

"I was worried about you two." Dewey said honestly, looking between the girls. "I heard about what happened and I was on the next plane over here. Can we talk?" Dewey asked them, nodding slightly. Dewey sighed, turning to Devin as he gently reached out to touch her hair.

"Nice hair."

"I'd like to say the same for you." Devin laughed, gently ruffling Dewey's as he smiled.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked them, watching Sidney shrink down slightly. She gave an honest answer before Devin spoke.

"I'm okay, I mean.. It's a bit upsetting but nothing I can't handle." She lied, thinking of this morning.

"Theater's doing great!" Sidney cut in, ready to talk, gush and get excited. "I got my first starring role, we open in two days." She grinned.

"That's great!" Dewey said, smiling at Sidney as Devin nodded.

"I'm proud of her... I've seen her run lines, do some set-up... She's really good." Devin said, watching Sidney blush slightly.

"I'm really loving it." Sidney told Dewey, nodding her head. "Y'know, I've got some great friends, Devin... She's really helped." Sidney told Dewey, glancing to her younger twin. "Oh, and I'm seeing someone!" Sidney said, which grabbed Dewey's attention.

"Nice guy, pre-med. No apparent psychotic tendencies." Sidney told him, watching Dewey closely.

"Speaking of guys, I'm with Randy." Devin smiled immediately as she said that, Dewey looking half-shocked and half not surprised at all. "He really helps with all of this." Devin confessed, nodding her head slightly as she cleared her throat. "Considering he was apart of it."

Dewey paused for a moment, nodding as he did. "I was just worried.. Look, girls, if there is some freaked-out psycho trying to follow in Billy Loomis' and Stu Macher's footsteps," Dewey paused, clenching his jaw as Stu's name escaped his lips. "You probably already know him. Or her, or them. They're probably already in your life."

Devin didn't say anything, she already knew that. She didn't need it confirmed.

"They get off on that." Dewey said grimly. "I just want you both to be careful."

Sidney stood up, grabbing her bag as Dewey stood too, Devin shaking her head slightly as she stood after them, taller than both of them.

"We get that, Dewey. We know." Devin told him, her voice firmer and harsher than Sid's would ever be capable of. "What are we suppose to do?" Sidney asked him. "Crawl under a rock?" She offered, watching him.

Devin sighed. "We can't just pick up and become hermits because there's a killer out there."

"Just watch out." Dewey told them weakly, sounding defeated. "Keep an eye out. I'm gonna talk to Chief Hartley and the local police. I'm gonna just hang around."

Devin shook her head. If she knew horror movies, that was a bad idea. The rest of the survivors from the previous spree all gathered in one place... It was too easy. The eerie feeling began creeping over her again as she clenched and unclenched her jaw.

"I want to make sure you're both safe, if that's alright with you." Dewey said, watching them.

"Yeah, I'd be honored." Sidney laughed, shaking her head slightly. Devin and Sidney parted from the gazebo after Dewey, meeting with their friends.

"Hey, you okay?" Derek asked towards Sidney, no real inkling of care for Devin. "Who was that guy?"

Just then, Randy glanced back and ran up to them.

"Deputy Dewey! Woodsboro's finest!" He said quickly, smiling slightly. "What's he doing here?"

"He's worried." Devin told her boyfriend, sighing softly as she watched him. "Our surrogate big brother and all." Devin waved off, rolling her eyes slightly as Sidney nodded.

"Ah, nothing like a funeral to bring the family together." Randy said grimly. Devin laughed softly, shaking her head once more as she absent mindlessly began cracking her knuckles. "I'm gonna go say hi." Randy stated, beginning to walk away before Devin caught up to him and stopped him.

"Something wrong?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at Devin, level with her completely.

"It's too easy." Devin sighed, watching him with worry in her eyes and voice.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"All of us, the 'survivors', I mean." She said, using air quotes. "Gathered in one place while murders are happening? It's too easy, Randy."

Randy sighed, licking his slightly chapped lips quickly. "I told you, this doesn't involve us."

"Yes, it does." Devin said shakily, watching him. She was about to speak, opening her mouth before closing it as she shook her head, clicking her tongue as her eyes looked slightly glossy. "I'm scared, Randy."

"Hey, hey." He told her, shaking his head. His hands resting on her shoulders. "Meet me at my dorm in a bit, okay? Don't worry, everything will be fine." He said with assurance in his voice. Devin nodded and watched him jog to catch up with Dewey. Randy was worried, he'd never once heard her say she was scared. Never, not ever. When she had a bullet lodged in her and was bleeding out, she never showed it. Not during a horror movie, not during a storm, nor a test. Not once.

And if she was scared, shouldn't he be too?


	3. 003 Deep Breaths

_**A/N: THERE IS SMUT IN THIS YO ! (More like love making actually)**_

When Devin went back to the group, Gale and, much to her surprise, Cotton Weary was with them. Devin felt anger wash over her as she heard Gale talking. As she walked around the group, Mickey stopped her, his arm across her shoulders as if he were an adult acting as an extra seatbelt for a child in the front seat. He turned to her and shook his head, crossing his arms as he watched the scene unfold.

Devin listened to Sidney talking, trying to get out of it.

"Sidney," Cotton began before he set his eyes on Devin. Even though he knew she had said her testimony was false, he spoke to her too. "Devin, I'd just like to say that I forgive and forget, and, just like you both, I'd like to get back on with my own life."

Devin felt her heart begin to speed up, her fists were clenched at her sides as her nostrils flared.

"Do you have any comments?" Gale asked, taunting the two.

The only comments that were made were "You bitch!" and "Fuck yourself!" in unison from each girl.

"Ah-ah." Gale chided as Sidney tried to go forward, Derek holding her back, Mickey reaching for Devin. "Oh, ladies, share with us, please!" Gale taunted into her microphone, and as each girl turn from her only to turn back, she didn't get one slap and one girl holding the other back. She got one slap and a hard punch to the shoulder, both sending her tumbling to the ground.

"I'll share with you!" Sidney threatened as Derek grabbed her, Devin standing over Gale with an amused look on her face.

"Deep breaths!" Derek told Sidney, pulling her backwards.

"Did you get that one film?" Hallie asked, pointing towards Joel, the new camera-for-hire.

"Yeah, I got that on film." Joel mocked, shaking his head as he did, Derek dragging Sidney away as Devin began walking after them, Mickey behind her, his camera in hand as he laughed to himself with Hallie running ahead to check on Sidney. The twins heard Cotton calling for them, but didn't turn.

As the group went to the cafeteria, Devin split off to Randy's room. Knocking quietly as he opened the door slightly. He closed it after she entered, and they began talking only to get distracted. Devin was under Randy as he began stripping her clothing from her, his hands trailing down her body, gently smoothing over her scar which caused her to close her eyes, the feeling strange as Randy paused.

He continued, only after a moment, and the two were stripped of their clothing quickly, Randy watching Devin intently as he was between her legs, watching her scoot closer to him, he laughed softly and slowly slid inside of her. A moan passing Devin's lips at the familiar feeling, She opened her legs slightly wider to welcome more of him inside of her, wrapping her legs around his waist as he found his speed.

One of Randy's hands was beside Devin's head, keeping himself up as the other held his college issued headboard, the brown wood clenched in his fist as he rocked his hips into his girlfriend's, moaning with every wave of pleasure that crashed against him. One of Devin's hands was holding the back of Randy's neck, pushing through his hair every few moments as her other hand smoothed over his chest. Her fingers dancing across the slightly tanned area, moving over his scar as she pulled him closer to her to kiss his collarbones, neck, chest and shoulders.

Randy and Devin equally shared passion for each other, their love strong and, as cliché as that all sounds, made everything _far_ better than it would otherwise. Each touch. Each hug, kiss or dance, each movie or each time they made love (and that was the thing, they could fuck, but making love was the best), it was slow, gentle and sweet.

Randy had sweat building along his collarbones as he thrusted into Devin, moving both of his arms down slightly, tucking them beneath Devin's. He wrapped them around her back and, still slowly thrusting into her, sat up with her in his lap and then laid back, Devin's hips rocking against Randy's as she smiled down at him, moving one hand to intertwine their fingers together.

The other was her nails digging into the skin of his chest, Devin's hips slowed as she clenched around Randy, watching as Randy slowly thrusted upwards into her. His eyebrows knitted together as his mouth went slightly agape, his eyes open as he watched Devin lean down and gently kiss his neck. One final thrust and the two came together, Devin's hips bucking slightly as she let out a long moan, Randy's name accompanied by it.

As they milked their orgasms, Randy slowly pulled out of her, disposing of his condom before laying beside her. Devin's chest moved slowly as she was catching her breath, Randy doing the same. He clenched his jaw slightly and leaned over her, causing her to laugh softly as he pulled something from his drawer.

"Randy, babe, you gotta give me a minute." Devin smiled as Randy shook his head.

"No, no – This isn't what you're thinking." He told her slowly, swallowing quickly as he laid beside her, wrapping one arm around her while using the other to slowly uncover what was in his hand. Devin felt the smile slowly morph into a confused expression before her eyes got wide at what Randy was holding.

A black, velvet box was sitting in his large hand, he flipped it open with his thumb and glanced at her.

"Would you do me the honor of hanging out with me and watching horror movies for the rest of our lives?" He asked and Devin laughed slightly.

"When did you get it?"

"Right after senior year." Randy told her. "So, will you, marry me, I mean? I asked your dad, by the way. Although I don't want to bring him up right now." Randy said, gesturing to their naked, sweaty bodies. Devin laughed once more, nodding her head.

"Yeah." Devin said effortlessly, she didn't even have to think. "I'll marry you, on one condition."

"What?" Randy asked, looking at her as a grin formed on her face.

"We have one kid and we name it Jamie, whether it's a boy or girl."

"Scream Queen?" Randy asked, watching her. Devin nodded. "Or king."

Randy laughed. "Deal. Now, I gotta do something." Randy slipped the ring on her left ring finger. She always wore rings, but she would only wear them for certain things. Randy got use to the cool silver pressing against his skin. "Go get cleaned up, we have that mixer tonight."

"Ugh!" Devin groaned, slapping her hand against her face as she brought her legs up slightly. "Hey, if you take a shower, I'll join you." Randy said. Devin nodded and found one of Randy's larger shirts, putting it on as the two ran to the showers. Thanking whatever God was out there that no one was using them. As Devin was back in his room, getting dressed, Randy's roommate came back as Randy was "leaving his legacy" or whatever.

"I gotta go back to my dorm and get something else to wear." Devin sighed as Randy nodded, switching his clothes after realizing they weren't party friendly.

XxXxX

Randy was walking with a cocktail beside Devin was Mickey spoke.

" _Empire Strikes Back._ Has a better story, improved effects."

"Not a sequel." Devin chided, laughing gently.

"Part of a trilogy." Randy filled in for her, "Completely planned." He finished, walking backwards with Devin as she pecked his lips, shutting him up.

"So, you tell Sidney yet?" Randy asked, a hand on her hip. His thumb was beneath the fabric of her shirt, stroking her scar absent-mindedly.

"No, you saw her, she just got here. Plus, the sisters have been cornering me, I can't get away with them. They keep trying to basically give me the birds and the bees talk." She joked, watching Randy smile. She looked past him for a moment, looking at the dancing people.

"Hey, do you think -" She paused as she caught someone's face, furrowing her eyebrows slightly as she continued to sway with Randy. Their hair was tucked under a hood, but it was a pale brown. She scanned the faces again. _I could've sworn..._ She thought for a moment, shaking her head. When she turned back to look at Randy he was waiting for her to finish talking. "Sorry, got distracted. Do you think I'll be able to find some whiskey around her?"

Randy shrugged. "I'm sure they have beer somewhere, but then again, it's a martini mixer, not a BYOA party." Devin laughed, she would have loved if it was a BYOA (Bring-Your-Own-Alcohol) party.

"So, I'm gonna guess you won't be pledging Delta Lambda Zeta."

"God, no. The thought makes me want to hide under a rock, become a hermit. Live with the mole people." Devin said thoughtfully, acting as if she was serious as Randy shook his head, sipping the martini he held in one hand.

"Hey, guys! Something is up at Omega Beta Zeta! The police are _everywhere!"_ Lois said, coming onto the patio quickly.

"Hurry!" Murphy said, everyone following them inside. Devin furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the girls, a few friends rushing inside after them. Randy held onto his drink and instinctively grabbed Devin's hand, the two jogging to catch up as they passed Sidney and Derek. By the time they got outside, police cars were speeding around the corner. Randy and Devin stopped to glance at Sidney before running forward to group with the other students.

After a catastrophic set of events unfolded, every student there was filed into the police station where interrogations ensued. Devin was sat next to Sidney as Mickey came over to them, sitting beside Sidney.

"You all right?" He asked, leaning down in his seat to speak to her.

"Not at all." Sidney confessed, holding herself as Devin had an arm around her, hugging her tightly.

"I knew this was coming." Sidney told the two. "I knew this wasn't over."

"You're not alone, Sid. Okay? We are all here for you."

"Especially me." Devin cut in, watching Mickey nod.

"All right? So, whatever you need..."

"That poor girl."

"I know." Mickey sighed, looking down at his hands. "It's crazy."

"Derek could've been killed you know."

"But he wasn't." Devin told her sister, watching her closely. "He's fine, Sid. He's right there." She pointed to Derek, rubbing her sister's arm gently.

"He just needs to realize that the '90s is no time to play hero." Mickey supplied, his voice low. "Why would anyone go back in that house?"

"He didn't know the rules." Devin sighed. "You don't go back, even if it means catching the killer."

That's when Sidney had a sudden realization, she glanced at her sister for a moment and then towards Derek, staring at him.

"Never go back, huh?" Sidney asked, still staring at Derek as Devin nodded.

"Never go back." She confirmed. "Not for anything or," She paused for a moment, looking Sidney dead in the eyes. "Anyone."


	4. 004 Carnage Candy

_**A/N: I made a joke from Devin's view basically about inserting an entirely new character into a series where there wasn't really room for one, and pretending like she'd been there the whole time. (Yay, me?) I also make a reference to the first story where Randy and Devin tell each other how they'd kill the other.**_

"I don't get it, they got Tori Spelling to play Sid, Paget Brewster to play Dev," Randy began as he walked beside Dewey, Devin trailing behind as she tried to jam her straw through her icy milkshake. "But they cast Joe-Blow-Nobody to play me. At least you get David Schwimmer." Randy said almost bitterly, Devin catching up to the two quickly.

"Hey, at least you got somebody, I almost didn't." Devin told him. "They almost _completely_ left me out like I don't exist or something." Devin stated, taking a drink from her milkshake.

"Yeah, but I get the guy who drove Jane Seymour's stagecoach for one episode of _Doctor Quinn._ " Randy countered, shaking his head. The three sat at a table and directed their attention to the television.

"This is Tori Spelling starring in the new film, _Stab._ " The interviewer on screen said, gesturing to the red head. Devin rolled her eyes as they showed a clip from _Stab._ She ignored it before Randy said.

"I'll wait for video. Okay, let's get down to business." He said, leaning forward slightly. "The way I see it, someone's out to make a sequel."

"As I pointed out." Devin mused, tilting her head slightly as she sipped her milkshake. Randy pointed towards her, nodding.

"Which I dutifully noted, thank you." Randy replied. "Anyway, someone's trying to cash in on all the movie murder hoopla. So, it's our job to observe the rules of the sequel."

Dewey nodded slightly, intrigued by the sequel talk. "Number one; the body count is _always_ bigger." Randy told the two, even though he and Devin went over these rules monthly. Like a horror movie period.

"Number two; the death scenes are always much more elaborate." Randy continued. Dewey looked slightly confused so Devin explained.

"More blood. More gore." She and Randy then spoke in unison. "Carnage candy."

"Your core audience expects it." Randy stated, using his fingers to count off the rules. "And number three: If you want your sequel to become a franchise, never ever - "

"How do we find the killer, guys?" Dewey interrupted, looking between the horror movie nerds. They looked at each other then before looking back at Dewey. They were adults, yes, but Dewey saw the two teenagers he watched over for a while. "That's what I want to know."

"Oh." Randy said, slightly disappointed he didn't get to finish.

"Let's look at the suspects, shall we?" Devin began, removing her hands from her shake to quickly crack her aching knuckles, before settling them on the wooden table.

"There's Derek. The obvious boyfriend." Randy listed, staring straight at Dewey. "Hello, Billy Loomis!"

"Sometimes history repeats itself, in sequels, there's no exception." Devin pointed out, getting a slight smile from Randy.

"The guy's premed, and his pity-me surface wound conveniently missed _every_ major vein and artery!" Randy stated, pointing to his own jacket covered arm.

"So, you think it's Derek?" Dewey asked, watching Randy.

"Hey, not so fast." Devin slowed, shaking her head. Randy then spoke, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Let's assume the killer, or 'ers, has half a brain. He's not a _Nick-At-Night_ rerun type of guy." He pointed out, literally pointing.

Dewey continued to stare at Randy, slightly lost on the concept. "He wants to break some new ground." Randy continued. "So, forget the boyfriend! It's tired."

"Who does that leave, huh?" Devin questioned, watching Dewey glance at her for a moment.

"Mickey!" Randy said quickly before Dewey could figure it out. "The freaky Tarantino film student!"

Dewey looked happy with that, but still slightly unsatisfied with the answer. He looked towards Devin for another answer.

"But if he's a suspect, so am I." Randy stated.

"And if he's a suspect, I'm a suspect." Devin filled in, watching Randy nod. "Let's move on." She said, waiting for Randy.

"Whoa, let's not move on. Maybe you're both suspects."

"What, like some dynamic duo for murdering?" Devin asked, slightly in disbelief that Dewey would even suggest it.

"Well, if we're suspects, you're a suspect." Randy told him, whispering slightly as Devin crossed her arms over her chest. He silver ring with a blue stone in the center getting a hint of light reflected off of it.

"You have a point." Dewey nodded, running through it in his head. "Let's move on."

"Hallie." Randy suggested before Devin shook her head.

"No way, she's far too innocent for that, and weak." She stated, shaking her head. Randy nodded almost dumbly and she sighed. "Which makes her the perfect killer if she really isn't those things." Devin muttered, watching Randy smile.

"Yeah, Devin's right, killers are usually white males." Dewey stated, watching Randy almost shed his skin to get across the table fast enough with his hand.

"That's why it's perfect!" Randy said loudly, using his hands to speak. "It's sort of against the rules, but not really! Mrs. Voorhees was a _terrific_ serial killer!"

"Definitely top ten." Devin said with a nod and approving expression.

"Plus, there's always room for the Candyman's daughter! She's sweet, she's deadly... She's bad for your teeth!" Randy said almost too happily, grinning as he glanced at Devin momentarily before returning his gaze to Dewey, causing Devin to grin herself.

"Come on, guys." Dewey urged, slightly disappointed with the answers. "There kids are your friends."

"So were Stu and Billy." Devin reminded, sipping her milkshake. Dewey sighed softly and looked between the two.

"Fine, who do you think the killer is?" Dewey questioned, waiting for an answer as Randy and Devin turned to look at each other. They spoke in unison.

"Smothering." Escaped Randy's mouth as "Sleeping pills" escaped Devin's. Dewey looked confused for a moment as they turned back to him.

"Certainly not us." Devin replied. She then explained. "I asked him how he'd kill me and he'd smother me, but I'd make his death look like a suicide. Okay? We're too smart for this bullshit."

"Or too dumb." Randy countered, smiling slightly. Dewey had a slight scowl on his face, he was growing impatient.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Gale." Devin supplied, watching Dewey's face contort.

"Gale? A killer?" He laughed.

"Why not?" Randy asked, bumping his shoulder against Devin's.

"Well, she is vicious enough." Dewey muttered, looking away from the two.

"She's an opportunist." Randy stated, pointing towards Dewey again as Devin nodded. "Isn't it conceivable she's planning her next book?"

"Dewey, she'd do anything for a story, even if it involves twisting it, which we all know she isn't opposed to, or making the story herself. She isn't afraid to get her hands dirty." Devin said, slightly admiring the woman before her overwhelming hate for her coated the last words with venom.

"No – no. Gale's a lot of things, but Gale's not a killer."

"Listen, just because you're sweet on her -" Randy started as Devin drank some of her shake, the straw between her teeth as she swallowed the chocolate and grinned.

"No, I'm not." Dewey blushed, looking down.

"Please!" Randy said. "This is me talkin', Randy, I was in love with Devin for _years_ before I did something." Randy mentioned, shaking his head. "I finally proposed to her!"

This caught Dewey off-guard. "You what?"

"We were gonna tell you, Sid, everyone at dinner but with everything that's happening it's difficult." Devin stated, hearing Randy sigh.

"Congrats and best wishes." Dewey said in slight disbelief, the two thanking him.

"Besides," Randy began again. "I know all about obsession - " He paused to pull back his shirt collar, showing off his scar as he spoke. "And pain." Randy reminded, watching Devin glance at the scar before turning away. She saw it every time he had his shirt off, every time they were together in bed she saw it, and she couldn't help but trace it when they held each other, and he couldn't help but slowly trace her scar.

They were constant reminders of what they'd been through, "battle scars" and poetic shit like that.

"You've got your love scar to prove it." Dewey observed, nodding his head.

"So do you." Randy stated.

"And so do I, I'm just not too inclined to pull my shirt up and my pants down to show you." Devin told Dewey, watching him shake his head as Randy let go of his collar, smirking at the thought.

"What's with the limp anyway?" Randy questioned, Devin knew it was a sensitive topic for Dewey and groaned mentally when Randy asked. "You were stabbed in the back." Randy added, watching Dewey.

"Severed nerve." Dewey told him, angry. "Look, Gale's no killer."

"Okay, okay." Randy muttered, watching Devin move in her seat. "Whatever you say. But if she isn't a killer, then she's a target."

"We're all targets." Devin told him. "I told you, this is too easy. All of us in one place."

Dewey looked confused once more.

"Devin has this – idea," Randy began, struggling to find the proper word. "Going through her head that since we're all in one place, Gale, you, me, Sid and her, that we're gonna be picked off one-by-one."

Devin almost glared at him, before he finished talking. "Even though I think this doesn't involve us, it's plausible."

" _Plausible_?" Devin almost snapped. "That's all you're gonna give me? _Plausible?_ "

Randy didn't say anything else as he looked down and slurped his milkshake, he was now, likely in the doghouse. Devin was looking around as she drank her milkshake and saw a familiar looking figure, or hoodie, at least. Like the person from the party. She told Dewey and Randy that she would be right back and stood up, beginning her casual but quick walk over to the person. She almost walked into a waitress, which grasped the person's attention and they looked up at her. Devin caught their eye color as she turned her head sharply, a bright blue. Similar to Randy's but a bit more grey.

She heard Randy call for her and turned her head, seeing him looking at her expectantly. "What're you doing?" He asked. Devin waved him off for a moment before turning back, she saw the hooded figure retreating from the building, their hands in the pockets of their hoodie as they walked quickly. The person, clearly male, was tall. Devin recognized the height, not many people were that tall. There was faded letters and numbers on the back of the hoodie. She could make out an "M" and "CH" and an "R". Just then, Devin took a chance, she mustered up every single drip of courage she could and pushed every single bit of anxiety away.

"Stu!" She called out, the person nearly tripped over someone else, but stopped nonetheless and Devin felt herself shrink as she watched the person _run_ away. Suddenly, there was an arm on her shoulder and she whipped around. Randy was staring at her, concern written across his face.

"You okay?" He asked her, his eyebrows furrowed as Devin nodded, glancing over her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She told him, turning her head to look at him only after blinking and looking again. "Just fine." She sighed. _Absolutely fuckin' fine._


	5. 005 One of The Big Boys

_**A/N: The time has come people, my love Randy shall be no more...  
**_

Dewey, Gale, Joel, Randy and Devin were gathered outside, talking and listening to each other.

"Okay, let's just assume the killer is repeating Woodsboro." Gale began before she was interrupted by her phone. She answered it. "Yes?" She paused for a moment. "I'll have to call you back."

"That doesn't explain Sidney's attack." Devin stated, watching Joel fiddle with a tree leaf.

"She wasn't killed in Woodsboro." Dewey added for her.

"It wasn't for a lack of trying." Randy muttered, glancing at Devin as she sighed. "The killer's trying to finish what was started."

"So you do believe me!" Devin practically shouted, pointing at her fiancé sharply. He rolled his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, it's the only explanation."

Gale sighed and ignored the two. "Sid's under protection, right?"

"Yeah." Dewey confirmed.

"Like that'll help any." Devin muttered, shaking her head slightly as Gale's phone rang again.

" _What?_ " She snapped as she opened her phone, pausing again before replying. "Tell Bob I'll call him back!"

Devin's eerie feeling was growing as she reached up and held Randy's hand which belonged to his arm which was wrapped around her shoulders.

"When did she start smoking?" Dewey asked as Gale pulled out a cigarette.

"Ever since those pictures on the internet." Randy supplied.

"It was just her head." Devin sighed, turning the rings around her fingers with her thumb as she grew nervous.

"It was Jennifer Aniston's body." Gale dismissed as Joel smirked. "Anyway, you're forgetting something. In Woodsboro, there were more victims before the homestretch. Tatum, my cameraman, Himbry..."

Devin sucked in a breath, using her free hand to slowly rub her temple, a headache occupying her noggin.

"Time-out!" Joel shouted, shaking his head. "See, I don't need to be hearing about no dead cameraman, alright? Now, I'm warning you guys, I am a verb away from vacating the premises." Joel told them accordingly, watch Gale roll her eyes. "Now, I'm gonna go get me some coffee, doughnuts, prozac, see if I can find some crack, special k, ex, not Malcolm, and I'll be back when you guys start talking about something a little more _Saved By The Bell_ -ish. Alright?"

"He seems a little shaky." Dewey observed as Joel walked away.

"He isn't the only one." Devin informed, shaking her head as she leaned her elbows against her knees, putting her face in her hands.

"Don't worry about him." Gale told Dewey, glancing at Devin. "If the killer is following a pattern then maybe we can figure out who's next."

"It could be any one of us." Devin clenched her jaw, leaned back against Randy.

"I wouldn't follow the killer's pattern. We were all involved in Woodsboro." Dewey dismissed, watching Gale. "Like Devin said, it could be any of us."

"Okay, so, fine – what do you wanna do, bonehead?" Gale insulted, watching Dewey. "You just wanna sit here and wait and see who drops next?"

Devin had a feeling she was going to drop, just not from death. She felt like she was going to faint.

"Well, I don't know – bonehead." Dewey shot back just as Gale's phone rang. The ringing was messing with Devin's head, Randy grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Gale's not here!"

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I? You four look deep in thought." Randy heard on the other end, Devin heard it, considering she was leaning against Randy and she shrunk in her spot, taking a deep breath.

"No." She whispered, turning around to look for someone like they'd be there, waiting in a fringed black outfit with a mask while waving around a knife, pacing and laughing while on the phone. No such luck. Devin glanced up at Randy, his expression changing to one of slight disbelief.

"Have you ever felt a knife cut through flesh and scrape the bone beneath?" The killer asked. Randy covered the speaker and pulled the phone from his ear, speaking quietly.

"It's him." Randy told the group, though Devin knew.

"Who?" Dewey asked.

"The killer." Randy said, almost annoyed at Dewey's stupid question. "He can see us." The four stood, each turning to look around.

"Just keep him on the phone."

"What do you want me to say?" Randy asked, he couldn't think of anything.

"I-I don't know..." Dewey muttered, shrugging slightly. "Just keep him talking." He then grabbed Gale and tried to grab Devin.

"I'm not leaving him!" Devin hissed, pulling her arm free of Dewey's grasp as he groaned at her stubbornness, shaking his head before running to go find the killer.

"What do I say?" Randy whispered to Devin, looking at her.

"Ask them about their favorite scary movie." She shrugged, not looking at Randy as she looked around, squinting slightly.

"Uh, hi." Randy began, speaking as he took his hand off the phone. "What's your favorite scary movie?"

"You'll never find me." The killer said, teasing him. A laugh lining their voice.

"Yeah, what do you care? Let 'em have their fun." Randy replied.

"I see Devin changed her hair." The killer spoke.

"We're not talking about her right now." Randy tried easing off the topic of Devin, he didn't want the killer focusing on her just then. "So, what's up?" He asked, looking around as he saw Devin ask someone for their phone while they were using it, putting it to her ear before sighing and giving it back, running back over to Randy.

"What's _your_ favorite scary movie?" The killer questioned.

" _Showgirls."_ Randy replied, glancing at Devin as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Absolutely frightening. What's yours?" He ran to someone, getting their attention before apologizing.

"What's your problem?" The girl asked. Devin looked at her.

"Sorry, Becky."

"My name isn't Becky." The girl muttered. _Name tags, you people need name tags! In times of distress, name tags help!_ Devin said in her head, looking around as she followed Randy.

"Wait, let me guess – _The House on Sorority Row?"_ Randy asked, he started listing college based horror movies. " _Dorm That Dripped Blood? Splatter University? Graduation Day? Final Exam?_ Am I close?" He asked.

"Closer than you think." The killer replied, just as Randy got bumped into, he let out a scream which scared Devin. "Too slow, geek." The killer insulted. "Do you want to die?"

"Is that the best you can do? Because Billy and Stu were much more original." Randy informed.

"Why are you even here, Randy? You'll never be the leading man... And Devin, she's worse off than you think." The killer taunted, getting an angry reply from Randy.

"Fuck you!" He snapped, dragging out the words.

"No matter how hard you try, you'll never be the hero, and you'll never, ever properly get the girl." The killer hissed. Randy started walking towards someone on the phone before he broke into a run, trying to grab their phone.

"Shit!" Randy shouted, realizing he had the wrong person just as Devin parted from him, chasing after someone on the phone.

"Wrong guy, dead boy." The killer said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, let's redirect a moment Mr. I'm-So-Original, huh?"

Devin caught up to the person with the phone, yanking it from their hands quickly. Pressing it to her ear before sighing and handing it back, looking around for more people.

"Why copycat two high school loser-ass dickheads?" Randy questioned. "Stu was a pussy-ass, wet rag. And Billy Loomis – Billy Loomis! What the fuck!? Jesus – what a rat-lookin', homo-repressed, mama's boy!" Randy insulted, shaking his head as he paced around the van. "What not set your goals higher, eh? You want to be one of the big boys?"

He paused, turning his back to the van. Had Devin been near him, she'd would've yanked him away. It was one of her horror movie rules, don't stand near things you can be pulled into in times of danger. You'll get killed. It was a rookie move.

"Mason? Bundy – O.J, son of a -" Randy let out a yell as he dropped the phone, being pulled into the van by the back of his jacket, his mouth being held closed with the killer's hand. Devin turned at the sound of loud music, she furrowed her eyebrows, moving her head to look around for her beloved fiancé.

"Randy?" She called out, walking slowly before beginning to run. She stopped someone, speaking to them. "Have you seen a guy with blue eyes and brown hair walking around on the phone? He had a jacket on -" They didn't let her finish before the person said no, walking away. Devin began frantically calling out for Randy as she ran to the last place she saw him. Gale and Dewey caught up to her.

"Who broke my window?" Joel asked, holding a box of doughnuts as Devin and Gale walked to the van, Dewey limping behind them. He pulled open the van door and Gale let out a scream as Devin did, ones that the scream-queen herself would be proud of. Dewey began moving Gale out of the way as Devin began staggering into the van, tears rolling down her face quickly. She didn't realize that she was crying.

She climbed into the van and loomed over Randy, trying to pick him up as she began talking to him, trying to pull him up to lean against the seat. "C'mon, baby." She whispered, grabbing him and struggling to hold him as Joel fainted. Devin pressed her ear to his chest, sobbing against it, blood getting on her as she moved herself to be under him. She used her own body to prop him up, pulling his head against her chest. "Baby, please." She whispered, tucking some of his hair back, smoothing it as his blood got on her hands.

Devin cried out as the slick, crimson substance coated her fingers, the digits sliding up his neck to try and find a pulse. She breathed in shakily, calling to Dewey to get an ambulance, that they needed to get him out of here, she couldn't look at him, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. She felt a slight resistance build in her as her fingers remained on his neck. _This wasn't over._

 _ **A/N: As a writer I wonder... Shall I spoil it? I don't know …. But remember if you save one, you've gotta save another. And this story is due for saving one. (Also, this story is winding down, the last chapter is going to be a long one, then after that it's an epilogue. God, this has gone by really fast.)  
**_


	6. 006 Should Have Been Me

_**A/N: Sidney really pisses me off sometimes. The epilogue is after this. Also, I'm not sure if I will, but I kind of want to write a story for Scream 3 even though Scream 3 is actual crap. I mean, if you like it, fine, but eh. The only thing I like in it is Randy's video.  
**_

Devin was sat opposite Sidney, her arms crossed on the table with her head down. She was crying, you could hear her sniffles every so often.

"That shouldn't have been Randy." Sidney said, rubbing her forehead as her twin picked her head up, her eyes red. "It should have been me." She mumbled, causing Devin to shake her head.

"I was _right_ there. It should have been me, not you... Not Randy." Devin cried, watching her sister.

"No." Dewey told the two, watching them.

"I should call his mother." Sidney stated, acting like she was entirely responsible.

"I already did." Devin said quietly, her voice wavering. "I'm gonna help -" she paused to suck in a breath, her chest rising and falling quickly before she continued. "I'm gonna help with his funeral." Just then, Sidney caught sight of the ring on Devin's finger and almost started crying heavily again.

"He proposed?"

Devin looked down at her finger and nodded, moving her hand to twist the ring so it was perfectly upright. "Yeah, he did." She mumbled, she wanted to throw up. Her stomach was uneasy, her head hurt, she felt shaky and weak, but she didn't know what else to do beside sit still and try not to sob all over the wood beneath her arms. The table was silent for a moment as the four glanced at each other.

"Are you two okay?" Dewey asking, a sigh lacing his voice only to have Devin give him a lopsided look, more tears threatening to spill at the question. Sidney, on the other hand, spoke without a problem.

"Stop treating me like glass, Dewey. I'm not gonna break. And neither is Devin, she's strong."

Devin shook her head slightly as Hallie spoke.

"It's okay to break." Hallie told them, one hand on Sidney's shoulder with the other outstretched across the table to hold one of Devin's hands.

"It's not gonna happen." Sidney and Devin said in unison. After a couple minutes, the group heard Cotton Weary shouting in the Chief's office. Cotton was released on account that the cops couldn't hold him, he hadn't done anything wrong. Unless you can get sent to jail for shouting in a library, otherwise, there wasn't a thing.

Dewey sat down again after speaking with the Chief, apologizing for his minor absence to walk ten feet away.

"They're going to take you both some place safe." Dewey assured the twins, watching their reactions.

"Yeah? Where's that?" Sidney asked, sniffling slightly as Devin sighed.

"I don't know, but I'll be there with you." Hallie said reassuringly, watching the twins.

"We should get going." Chief Hartley said as Gale passed him, coming up to the tables where the four sat. "We'll take you by the dorms, you can pack some things. We've issued a campus lock-in this evening. No one's allowed out after dark, okay?"

Sidney spoke then, asking Dewey a question he couldn't possibly know the answer to. "Who's doing this, Dewey? I mean, if not Cotton, then who?"

"He wouldn't know." Devin muttered, glancing down at her shorter twin.

"Exactly, I don't know. But I'll find him." Dewey said confidently, easing Sidney's worry a bit. Hallie, Devin and Sidney walked from the building with Sidney's security detail in tow, keeping the girls from the reporters. When they made it back to the dorms for their things, Devin asked to go to Randy's. When she got there, against the better judgment of the security, she went straight for Randy's dresser. She pulled one of his hoodies free of the wooden frame and put it on.

He rarely wore hoodies, he mostly did when he had to run out to the corner store (really quickly) near campus and pick up condoms when they ran out. She breathed in, the scent of sweat and cologne filled her nose. She didn't know why he just threw it back in his dresser, maybe because he didn't wear it long enough to be considered dirty.

She sighed softly and heard one of the men tell her she needed to hurry causing her to nod and quickly the two rushed back to the dorm that she shared with her sister and Hallie. They were waiting outside the door when Devin stopped to walk back inside the dorm. She saw something hanging in her closet, something she didn't have before.

Devin furrowed her eyebrows, stepped forward and grabbed it, yanking it free of the hanger. She spread it out in the air, her mouth parting slightly. It's was Stu's hoodie, she could tell by the faded numbers and letters.

 _How the hell did this get here?_ She wondered, thinking back to earlier when she, Dewey and Randy were getting shakes. She clenched her jaw at the thought, willing herself not to cry.

"Dev!" Sidney said, getting her sister's attention. "We have to go!" The blue haired twin nodded and folded the hoodie, tucking it on the shelf in the closet before going off with the group. They made it down the stairs, their bags in hand as the men opened the trunk, allowing them to stuff their things into it. Devin was pushing her bag into the trunk when Derek, who she had only caught sight of a minute ago, was beginning to talk in a hushed tone with Sidney.

Hallie slid into the car first, followed by Devin who was _severely_ cramped being in the middle but didn't say anything, she just wanted to leave. Her head was pressing the ceiling and she folded her legs so her feet rested easily against the ground.

As they drove and came to a stop after a while, resting at a stop light, Hallie spoke.

"Where are you taking us?"

"If we tell you, we'll have to kill you." Officer Richards joked.

"Don't ask, don't tell." Officer Andrews clarified. Just then, as Devin turned her head to look at him and glare, the killer popped up and she let out a scream, grasping Sidney's attention who did the same once she saw the killer break through the window and cut Officer Andrews' upper neck, along his jaw. Officer Richards cocked his gun as Sidney, Hallie and Devin sat in the back, terrified that they were next.

After a few actions, Andrews was shoved from the car and the killer was in the front seat, with Richards in the front of the car. He held up his gun and aimed it at the killer.

"Get out of the car, you fucker!" He shouted, the killer tilting his head slightly, taunting Richards almost. The killer stepped on the gas and knocked Richards off his feet, sending him flying onto the car as he told the three to get down,.

"Pull over, you son of a bitch!" Richards screamed, causing the killer to drive around, knocking into construction cones, signs and barrels before slamming into another truck. Richards was impaled through the head by a pole, his hand twitching around his gun before he went entirely limp. Hallie had her hands on her face in the backseat, Sidney was curled up as Devin was trying to adjust her legs, pulling them from their captive space.

"Is he dead?" Hallie questioned.

"Not likely." Devin answered, gasping softly as she sat forward. "In horror movies, killers don't die that easily." She added, helping Sidney sit up. Sidney focused her eyes on him, watching the killer's costume move slightly.

"He's still breathing." She almost cried, their voices had gone into whispers.

"Oh, is _he_ dead?" Hallie asked, her voice held a tone that showed she was as frightened as she looked.

"Totally." Devin stated, looking towards Richards closely, the pipe that was through his head was also through the wind shield and the mesh separator. Sidney and Hallie started working on the doors, trying to bust them open as Devin began pounding on the glass behind them. She was desperately trying to punch it a at good angle, she even tried cutting it with her rings for a moment.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Hallie whispered, their thoughts on the killer in the front seat.

"I don't think we are." Devin answered truthfully, stopping her work against the glass. "It's a cop car." Her and Sidney said in unison, looking for another way out. Sidney saw something, the mesh wire where the pipe had pushed through was their way out.

"No – no!" Hallie whispered-shouted, scared as Devin began ripping at it with her sister.

"Hallie, it's the only way out! Help us out!" Sidney urged, her friend began pulling at the wire against her better judgement. They eventually pulled it back far enough to climb through. Sidney went first, attempting to open the door, but failing.

"Can't you just break it and climb up and over!?" Devin suggested as her sister shook her head, she began climbing over the killer before going to remove their mask, only to honk the horn and slam herself back into the seat. After a few seconds, she managed to climb over the killer and go for the door. She couldn't open it.

"You have to go through the front!" Sidney told the two, Devin urged Hallie to go first, and she did, commenting on how the pole went straight through Richards' eye. She made it out of the car unscathed, and the two waited for Devin to make it out. She accidentally bumped the killer and let out a strange sound.

"Oh, _please_ Mr. Ghostface, don't wake up... Not now – please." Devin whispered as Sidney and Hallie helped haul her from the car when she made it to the window.

"Let's go!" Devin urged, the other two nodding before they took off, suddenly coming to a stop.

"Devin! Hallie, I want to know who it is!" Sidney said, glancing back at the car.

"No!" Devin said, watching her sister. "You don't go back for anything or anyone!" She almost shouted. Hallie was protesting as much as her.

"Sid, listen to your sister, please – c'mon, let's go." Hallie said, walking over to try and get Sidney. "Stupid people go back! Smart people run, we're smart people! We should get the fuck outta here!" She urge, pulling at Sidney's arm.

"I'm sick of running! If we know who it is, then it's over!" Sidney stated, her attitude frantic.

"I'm sick of running too! But I'm not crazy enough to go back!" Devin hissed, watching her sister.

"What about Randy, huh? We have to make sure he didn't die for nothing!"

"Don't bring him into this." Devin huffed, stepping towards her sister as Sidney took a step back.

"He was my friend and I want to do this, for justice. For him, for me, you, all of us." Sidney said, beginning to walk back.

"He was my best friend, my fiancé! I loved him! I still do! I was going to _marry_ him! If you go to that car, I'm walking away!" Devin snapped, her nostrils flaring.

"It will only take a minute, I have to do this!" Sidney told Hallie and Devin. Sidney made it to the car and suddenly her brave, justice-seeking demeanor changed.

"Oh, shit!" Sidney hissed.

"What?" Devin and Hallie asked in unison.

"He's gone!"

"Then we should be too!" Devin said, running forward to be by her sister. Suddenly, the killer sprang forward and wrapped an arm around Hallie, stabbing her four times in the chest before letting her corpse fall to the ground. Devin and Sidney broke into a run as the killer ran after them, stopping abruptly behind them, by the car. The two ran before reaching the theater, where they ran inside and Sidney called out, causing Devin to shush her.

"Let's just find a place to hide!" Devin said, looking around. "Or we could leave, leaving is good! We should be heading for the door, Sid!" She reminded as her sister started down the stairs, calling out names. "Not the stairs!" Devin muttered, looking around and, against every fiber, nerve, thought and memory in her body, she followed her.

The area was filled with symphonic music, and as the two made it to the stage, it cut out. A bright light shone upon them and they covered their eyes momentarily. Sidney began going to look for places to leave on the stage, Devin following her because she didn't know the stage well enough. But she knew that two background walls weren't supposed to slam down around them. A thunder effect boomed, with lightning to follow. The light moved to shine on a pair of clothes, and then it cut out. Suddenly, a form crashed onto the stage, tied to the sun prop.

Sidney moved forward, took the mask off the person and gasped as she saw Derek, tied up and out like a light. She carefully removed the duct tape from his mouth, and called his name. When that didn't work, she slapped him. He woke quickly, thanking Sidney _and_ Devin. Each twin began working on the ropes around his wrists.

"I thought I was going to be up here all night." Derek said honestly, he sounded out of it.

"Who tied these?" Sidney asked, trying to pull them as she glanced around. "We've got to get you out of here!"

"The brothers got me." Derek groaned, his head lazily moving around.

"He's here – the killer." Devin stated, working at his ties.

"He got Hallie!" Sidney cried out, getting Derek's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Derek questioned, confused

"The killer is here!" Sidney clarified for her sister.

"Where?" Derek asked dumbly.

"Right here." The killer said tauntingly as he walked onto the stage. "You're fast, ladies." The killer said, his voice creepy and eerie.

"Get me down, hurry!" Derek spoke quickly, looking between the girls a they began working at his binds faster.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." The killer advised. "You really want to trust your boyfriend, Sid? And Devin, you've been suspicious of him this _entire_ time."

Devin was counting names in her head of who it could be. _Dewey? No. Gale? No. Randy? No way – presumed dead. Hallie? Deader than disco. Derek is here, Sidney is here – I couldn't do it..._

"Don't you know, history repeats itself? Or Devin seems to think so." _Shit._ The killer turned off their voice modulator and Devin knew who it was. "Mickey." She whispered. He took his mask off and confirmed it.

"Surprise, ladies." He grinned as he spoke into the modulator, his mask in one hand with the knife before he threw it away from himself.

"What the fuck?" Came from Derek, something that they were all thinking.

"Since Derek here disappeared on my ass, I've been on my own all fucking night." Devin was staring directly at Mickey as he spoke, she glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Derek and Sidney make eye contact. "Thanks a lot, _partner._ " Mickey said, stripping his costume off.

"You motherfucker!" Derek snapped bitterly and angrily. "Sid, he's crazy – you know me better than that!"

"Can you say the same for Devy-Dev though?" Mickey taunted, waving his knife around after using it to point at Devin, tilting his head slightly. "You know I've gotta have a partner! I couldn't have possibly done this alone." Mickey reminded.

"Oh God, Derek." Sidney muttered, shaking her head slightly as she took a partial step back from her boyfriend.

"Sid – oh, no, Sid." Derek was trying to get her to believe him. "No, no, no – no!" He repeated as she backed away from him, the twins each farther away from each other than Devin would care for. He glanced at Devin. "You've gotta believe me! Devin, please!"

"It's okay, Derek. We've got 'em. Well, I've got Devin. You couldn't seem to gain her trust, and rightfully so." He said, glancing at Devin. "She's smart."

"You – No, he's lying, guys, _please_!" Derek urged, his tone desperate. "Unite me! Sid, Dev, untie me!" Derek pleaded, trying to move from the sun as Mickey smiled sadistically, Devin recognizing it. She saw it in Billy, but she didn't she it in Derek. The love for mayhem, for pain – for suffering,

"Boyfriend. Killer. Boyfriend. Killer." Mickey said quickly, weighing the options for Sidney.

"The man is lying! Sid, untie me!" When Sidney didn't respond, he turned to Devin. "Devin, please. I'm begging you!"

"What do you think, Derek? Is Sidney experiencing some deja-vu?"

"I am gonna fucking kill you! Kill you! You are dead! Dead!" Derek threatened. "Untie me!" Derek urged. Devin ran forward and began working at his ties, Sidney protesting immediately.

"What are you doing?" Sidney asked, watching her sister's hands move.

"It isn't him!" Devin replied without turning her head. Just then, Mickey shot Derek which caused Devin to scream and move out of the way. Her hand went to her side instinctively, and Mickey tilted his head.

"I never... would've... hurt you." Derek said truthfully towards Sidney as Mickey clenched and unclenched his jaw. Derek's head leaned down and he died, just as Mickey spoke.

"I told you, she's smart." Mickey laughed, pointing his gun at Devin. "But you both should really deal with your trust issues! I mean, poor Derek! He's completely innocent, and such a nice boy, too! He's bright, and funny and handsome! Decent singing voice – oh, and he was gonna be a Doctor!"

He paused to grab Devin and push her towards Sidney, continuing his guilt trip.

"He was just the kind of boy you'd like to take home to mom – if ya had a mom!" Mickey verbally stabbed.

"Fuck you!" Sidney screamed as Devin stared at him.

"Oh! So vulgar!" Mickey said, pointing his gun at Sidney. "Did Billy let you talk to him this way?"

"Billy was a sick fuck, just like you!" Sidney insulted, watching her sister step in front of her slightly. She was using herself as a shield for Sidney which caused Mickey to back up slightly.

"No – Billy was the sick fuck who _tried_ to get away with it! Mickey is a sick fuck who wants to get caught!" Mickey stated, pointing his gun at himself as Devin furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, see – I've got my whole defense planned out! I'm gonna blame the movies. It's pretty cool, huh? It hasn't been done before. You see? This is just the beginning – a prelude to a trial. That's where the real fun is, 'cause these days, it's all about the trial! Can't you see it?"

He paused to look up, waving his gun around.

"The effects of cinema violence on society! I'll get Dershowitz or Cochran to represent me, Bob Dole on the witness stand in my defense. Hell, the Christian coalition will pay my legal fees." Mickey turned around just as Sidney tried to make her escape, Mickey pointed the gun at, Devin standing a few feet away. "It's airtight. I'm an innocent victim."

"You're psychotic." Devin and Sidney said in unison, the two watching him.

"Yeah, well – shh... That'll be our little secret, people love a good trial. It's like theater, they're dying for it... What did your pretty little boyfriend say Devin?" Mickey asked, watching Devin's face get angry, her brown eyes igniting to a turn a shade almost red. "Oh, yes, that's right. 'By definition alone, sequels are inferior films'. Well, guess what? This'll be the greatest sequel on earth!"

Devin stared at him. "Shut up."

Mickey laughed. "Make me." He paused. "I've worked hard to give the audience what they want. That's what Billy was good at." Mickey stated as Sidney slipped off Derek's letters, holding them tightly in her hand. "He knew that it's all about the execution."

"Yeah, well – you're forgetting one thing about Billy Loomis." Sidney said.

"Yeah? What's that?" Mickey asked, holding his gun close to him.

"I fucking killed him." Sidney said before she swung the letters out, hitting Mickey's eyes before kicking his gun from his hands, insulting him in the process as Devin gasped. "You piece of shit!"

Sidney made a break for it, with Devin behind her, but Mickey was hot on her trail. Mickey grabbed Devin and slammed her into Sidney, using her as a counterweight to throw each twin off. Mickey reached for Sidney but Sidney pushed him of of her, punching him as he staggered back against the sun where Derek's corpse was. Sidney tried going around one of the posts as Mickey moved with her. Just then, Mickey tripped over himself as Sidney took the chance to run from him.

But in the process, he rolled over, grabbed his gun and successfully grabbed Devin. Holding her back against his chest, aiming the gun at Sidney. He crossed the arm with the gun over Devin's chest, puling the knife free of his belt before switching arms again, holding the knife to Devin's throat.

"You got a Linda Hamilton thing going on." Mickey said, holding the knife close to Devin's throat. "No – no, I like it." Mickey muttered as Derek's corpse raised into the air. "Now, who's doing that? Could that be the mystery guest waiting in the wings?"

Devin flinched against Mickey as he gently scraped the knife against her skin, not enough to draw blood though.

"Told ya I had a partner... Surprise cameo, just for you." Gale stepped out just then, and Sidney said her name only to have Gale shake her head. Gale saw Devin in Mickey's grasp and the worried expression in her eyes spread to her entire face. Mrs. Loomis stepped out, a gun pointed at Gale.

"Billy's mother!" Mickey announced. "It's a nice twist, huh? Didn't see it coming, did ya?" He asked in an amused tone, dragging the knife against Devin's neck, the tall girl restraining from kicking him, it might mean her life if she did.

"It can't be... I've seen pictures of you." Gale said in disbelief.

"This is sixty pounds and a lot of work later."

"It's called a makeover!" Mrs. Loomis said. "You should try it.. Especially you, Devin. That blue hair is horrifying."

"I like it." Mickey commented, holding Devin against him. "I've liked you for a _long_ time. Ever since Randy introduced me to you, you were skittish and very cautious. It's understandable though. But I worked my way in, but he was in the way." Mickey stated, his voice upbeat. Devin waned to cry out.

"What?" She whispered.

"He knew I liked you too, I told him my little crush had gone away but it hadn't... You two kissed and hugged, you joked around, you could watch horror movies for hours. You both could argue for hours about movies, horror or not, and you fucked like rabbits and I wanted that. I was jealous of _Randy!"_ Mickey laughed, shaking his head. Devin felt the knife press further against her skin, creating a slanted but neat line of blood. It came out slowly, barely visible. "The way I see it, he was in the way."

Devin wanted to scream, but she couldn't even move. "But he made his mistakes, insulting Billy was one of them... That was an impulsive kill on Mrs. Loomis' part. You can thank her." He paused again. "I just wanted to be with you... I sent you flowers, those roses you like. The blue ones."

"Those were you?" Devin gasped, feeling Mickey nod.

"See? I care." He stopped himself. "Or cared." He muttered, he tilted his head, using the knife to gently move some of her hair. He shook his head as Gale spoke.

"You two are in this together?" She questioned, glancing at Devin before looking at Mickey.

"Yeah, well... We had to have financing." Mickey stated. "Tuition's expensive. Deb, there, my backer. We met on the internet. Psycho web site, classifieds."

"There's an only estimated ninety-seven active serial killers in the country today."

"What, you wanted to raise the number by two?" Devin questioned, her chin up slightly as Mickey pressed the chrome knife against her pale skin, the tip of it nearly touching her jaw. Debbie Salt, aka Mrs. Loomis, ignored her.

"Mickey here was quite a find, definitely one on the way up." She complimented. "All he needed was a little guidance and nurturing."

"As only a mother can do." Sidney whispered.

"That's some fucked up parenting." Devin laughed from where she was, causing Mickey to yank her back more, her bravery disintegrating with every second.

"Told you it was gonna work! Just **wait** til the trial!" Mickey shouted, causing Devin's ears to ring slightly. "It is gonna rock!" His hand holding the knife moved slightly so he could grabbed Devin's jaw and turn her head at almost a painful angle, moving his own head to press his lips firmly to hers, against her will as he tried to push his tongue into her mouth. Devin pulled away from him as Mickey laughed, returning the knife to it's original position before whispering in her ear. "And you're gonna get a front row seat."

"Oh – Mickey, there's not gonna be a trial." Mrs. Loomis stated, catching Mickey off guard as she held her gun up. She fired once, straight through Devin's shoulder to hit Mickey's. It tore through quickly, Devin's flesh burning from the impact and the familiar drill like feel of the bullet.

"Devin!" Sidney cried out in unison with Gale. The blue haired woman didn't scream, she just fell as Mickey's arm loosened from her. Mrs. Loomis shot another two times, Mickey falling back with Devin against him. As Gale tried to make a break for it, Mickey shot her.

"Gale!" Sidney screamed. Devin felt the blood rushing to her head, her veins pumping as she fell down completely, Mickey's body halfway slumping over hers. She couldn't move properly, she was trapped under him.

"Two birds, one stone." Mrs. Looms said, glancing at Devin. "Or three? She'll bleed out before you can help her." She pointed the gun at Sidney, causing her to back up as she walked forward. "Mickey was a good boy, but that whole 'blame-the-movies' motive – did you buy that one for a second?"

Mrs. Loomis sent a sharp kick to Mickeys legs, avoiding Devin's in the process. "Poor boy was completely out of his mind."

"And you're not?" Sidney questioned, her concern for her sister strengthening as Devin let out a groan. She felt slight breathing against her neck, but she couldn't move.

"No, I'm very sane." Mrs. Loomis replied. "My motive isn't as 90s as Mickey's. Mine is just good old-fashioned revenge. You killed my son." She said, taking Mickey's gun. Mrs. Loomis' hand was shaking as Devin tried to move, her shoulder causing her pain as she did. "And now, I kill you. I can't think of anything more rational."

"You're never gonna get away this." Sidney told her.

"Of course I will." She said, like a mother dismissing her child. "Everything is traceable back to Mickey, including the cop gun he used to kill everybody. But let's just suppose that you had gotten hold of the other cop's gun, and you chased Mickey, then there was a big shoot-out, and a big scuffle... You shot Mickey – killed Mickey dead. But not before he got one shot off at you." Mrs. Loomis threw the other gun where Gale had landed.

"You shot and killed your sister in the process, Mickey had been using her as a shield... Ironic because he loved her." Mrs. Loomis shrugged, watching Sidney. "Okay, so have I covered everything? Any questions? Any comments? You know what, though? Who gives a flyin' fuck, anyway?"

Sidney tried to run, only to have Mrs. Loomis follow her with her gun. "Let 'em try and track down the second possible killer. Debbie Salt doesn't exist."

"You're as crazy as your son was." Sidney insulted. Devin was trying to reach out and grab Mrs. Loomis' ankle.

"What did you just say?" Mrs. Loomis asked. "Was that a negative, disparaging remark about my son? About my Billy?"

"No, Billy was a good boy. Billy was perfect. You did a bang up job, Mrs. Loomis."

"It's not wise to patronize a woman with a gun, Sidney." She said, shoving the gun against Sidney's neck. "Randy spoke poorly of Billy and I got a little knife happy... I was a good mother."

Devin felt the urge to roar in anger, she wanted to get up and smack Mrs. Loomis around for what she did to Randy. "Not good enough." Devin whispered, using her uninjured shoulder to try and crawl. She whined in defeat as she couldn't move Mickey, no matter how hard she tried.

"You know what makes me sick? I'm sick to death of people saying it's all the parents' fault, that it all starts within the family. You want to blame someone? Why don't you blame your mother? She's the one who stole my husband and broke up my family... And then you took my son. You don't know what it is to be a mother. To raise a child, and teach him and guide him."

She was shaking with the gun in her hand.

"And abandon him!" Sidney accused, staring at her. "Isn't Mickey supposed to be dead?"

Devin looked behind her as best she could. The breathing on her neck said no, he was in fact, not dead. But Sidney took the free moment to slam a bottle against Mrs. Loomis' head. She took the chance to run out through the prop door, slamming it shut as Mrs. Loomis shot four times. Sidney ran over to the fire ax and cut a line, causing a light to fall down and almost hit the crazy red haired woman.

Sidney began cutting more lines, one for the fake fire, one for a sandbag, and one for a pillar that almost toppled onto Mrs. Loomis, sadly, she dove out of the way. She cut another rope, sending a set of lights hurtling towards the woman only to effectively take out a piece of set. Devin laid on the ground and began pushing at Mickey, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. She let out a loud cry as the thunder and lightning effects drowned her out.

One more line was cut, sending prop-cinderblocks down upon Mrs. Loomis. They fell on top of her, burying her beneath them, only to have the woman break free of them and run at Sidney. Devin gave one final push and got Mickey off of her, standing quickly, only to have blood rush to her head as she stumbled slightly. She saw Mrs. Loomis straddling Sidney with a knife over her, just then, Cotton came out of nowhere. He fired a warning shot.

"Don't you fuckin' move." He said loudly, pointing the gun straight at Mrs. Loomis. She grabbed Sidney and held her with the knife to her. "God damn it!" Cotton shouted, jumping across the platform to land safety, almost like a cat, he aimed the gun at the two. "Okay – slowly, slowly. Devin, get over here. I have had a very, _very_ bad day." He told them as Mrs. Loomis slowly walked towards him. Devin made the move to get near him, just as Cotton pushed her behind him.

"I would like to know _exactly_ what the fuck is going on here!"

"Cotton, meet Billy Loomis' mother. She's the killer."

"What?" Cotton asked, staring straight at Sidney. He walked backwards and accidentally knocked his foot against Mickey's, stopping as Devin was a couple feet behind him. "Then who's that?"

"Mickey." Devin supplied. "The other killer." She held her shoulder, keeping it in a position suitable for a gunshot wound. Her hand was wrapped firmly around it as her _Randy's_ hoodie had a large spot of blood on it.

"Okay." Cotton scoffed, watching Sidney.

"Look – Cotton..."

"Shut up."

"So, hi." Cotton said to Mrs. Loomis. "So, you're uh, not Debbie Salt, are you? You're not with the 'Post Telegraph'?" He asked as he tripped over a pillar, recovering by climbing over it quickly.

"No, but I can still help you, Cotton." Mrs. Loomis said, walking with Sidney. She pressed the knife harder against Sid's throat, causing Devin to clench her jaw as she stepped back. "You don't need her – either of these little bitches – let me kill Sidney... I'll take care of Devin later. As long as they're alive, you're never gonna be the lead story. If you really want to be in the spotlight, just let me kill her... Right now. You'll be the only survivor – the star!"

"Cotton, no." Devin whispered, she reached her hand out slightly, she wanted to touch his shoulder so he knew he didn't need to do it, but she refrained and returned her hand to holding her shoulder, pressing her wound firmly. Cotton seemed to be weighing the options in his head as Mrs. Loomis grew far more impatient.

"This one – she sent you to prison for a year!" The woman screamed, tugging on Sidney. "And that one, that little fiend, she didn't believe Sidney but she went along with it..."

"I withdrew my fucking testimony." Devin defended from behind Cotton, anger filling her voice.

"Personally, I think it's rather poetic." Mrs. Loomis said, flicking her eyes between Cotton, Devin and Sidney. She was a bit farther away from Sidney, and soon realized that she was only to move behind Sidney more. Cotton paused for a moment, his grip on the gun flattering slightly as he half-way lowered it before raising it fully.

"Cotton-" Devin began, her sister's eyes terrified. "No, Cotton. Don't listen to her." Sidney pleaded, Cotton chuckling in response.

"Well, uh, it's quite a predicament you're in, Sid."

"Cotton."

"I mean, she makes a good point. Let me think about this. Maybe you should too. Betcha that Diane Sawyer interview's lookin' real good right about now."

There was a long pause, everyone holding their breaths. Mrs. Loomis looked like the poster-child for insanity even more now than earlier. Devin saw Cotton's shoulders tense, his jaw clenching as he held the gun up.

"Consider it done." Sidney seethed, Mrs. Loomis didn't have time to react as Cotton shot her. Both Sidney and Mrs. Loomis fell to the ground, except Sidney screamed. It took a couple seconds before Sidney coughed and sat up, Devin releasing her breath as she quickly walked over to her sister.

"Wow – that was intense." Cotton observed. Devin helped Sidney up as she held her arm. "Look, Sidney, Devin, I want you to know that I would never, ever do anything to hurt you."

"Cotton, give me the gun." Sidney said quietly, looking him in the eyes as Devin stood beside her.

"Yeah, okay. Sure, take it." Cotton replied, handing her the gun as she slowly turned around. "Hey, we should talk about what exactly happened here, you know, I mean, get our stories straight for the press statement." Cotton went on to say as the three leaned down to see if the crazy red head was dead.

Devin looked around the stage, the props and set completely ruined. Suddenly, a hand shot up from the foggy pit and the three were startled as they looked down to see Gale.

"Could somebody get me out of here?" Gale asked, her voice exhausted and scared. Devin looked down at her and honestly looked relieved.

"Are you alright?" Sidney asked.

"No, of course not. I've been shot." Gale replied.

"Join the club." Devin told her as Cotton began helping her up.

"Jesus, Gale, you scared the crap out of me." Cotton confessed as he helped the woman up. "Is anybody else in there?"

"No. I don't think so." Gale muttered as she held her side.

"So much for reporting from the trenches, huh?"

"Shut up, Cotton." Gale sighed as she stood properly, her hand holding the bloodied part of her shirt to press against the wound. Sidney came back after retrieving the second gun.

"How bad is it?" Cotton asked as Gale looked down at Mrs. Loomis.

"Just bounded off my ribs."

"Jeez, Gale. You've got more lives than a cat." The four gathered around Mrs. Loomis, the red headed woman lifeless.

"Give me one of those." Gale ordered of Sidney, the fellow female handing her the other gun without question. "Is she dead?"

"I don't know." Sidney and Devin said in unison. "This is where the supposedly dead killer comes back for one last scare." Devin said, remembering when it was her, Sidney, Gale and Randy standing over Billy.

'They always come back." Sidney muttered, just as a yell emitted from behind them and suddenly Mickey was standing, barreling towards them as Devin, Sidney and Gale let out screams. Gale and Sidney turned with Cotton and Devin. Gale and Sidney fired thirteen shots, sending Mickey flying backwards before he stopped moving. They all turned around once more as Sidney shot Mrs. Loomis in the head.

"Just in case." She said before dropping the gun, Gale watching Sidney with disbelief as Devin and Cotton did the same. Devin sighed to herself as she kept her hand against her wound. She didn't honestly believe it was over, even as the sun came up and ambulances poured onto campus.

Even as Dewey came out okay and _alive,_ even as Mickey and Mrs. Loomis were hauled away in body bags, with Derek alongside them. Even as they reported they'd found Hallie, even as Sidney was okay, Gale only had a few broken ribs, and Devin sat in the back of the ambulance getting ready to go to the hospital. Sidney started towards her sister's gurney, watching her for a moment before the reporters swooped in.

"Are you okay? Can you tell us what you saw?" One woman asked. "Sidney, Devin, can you tell us how it feels to be heroes?" Another questioned, causing Devin to laugh followed shortly by a groan as a paramedic began shooing the reporters.

"Talk to Cotton." Sidney said, grasping Cotton's attention. "He's the man you want to interview. He's the hero." As she said that, the reporters wrote it down before parting to go to Cotton. Sidney sighed and looked at her sister.

"Meet me at the hospital, will you?" Devin asked as two paramedics loaded her into the ambulance. "I need some clothes, my phone..." Devin started listing, talking louder as one of the ambulance doors closed. Sidney laughed softly as she could hear her sister's muffled voice, just a dull hum before the ambulance drove away.

Devin laid still, lolling her head to the side every so often to pass the time on the way to the hospital.

"Hey, Mr. EMT, if I'm good, can I get a sucker when we're done here?" Devin asked as they wheeled her into the hospital. The EMT laughed softly, shaking his head.

"Talk to the surgeon."

"Dude, I'll be knocked out before I get the chance." Devin said as they moved her down the hall. She saw the Doctors hold up scissors, going to cut away the hoodie before she let out a strange sound. "No, no – hoodie intact... It's my shoulder. Hence the blood." Devin muttered, her hands protectively going over the hoodie. The Doctor sighed and nodded, they prepped her for surgery to repair her flesh then as Devin was told to count back from one hundred, she stared up at the ceiling and counted, thinking entirely the same things she didn't want to.

 _History repeats itself. And history isn't done yet._ Not as long as the Prescott twins were alive, anyway.

 _ **A/N: I have issues because all I could think about was having sex with Mickey when he was holding that gun and tilting his head. He has such a sexy look about him with blood dripping from his temple. Whoops? Epilogue time, pals. Yay!  
**_


	7. 007 Epilogue - Rogue Rose Card -

_**A/N: I finish these stories quickly, jeez. But these stories are great, aren't they? This one, she's a beauty. But maybe I should just... liver alone. (I'm so lame bye.)**_

Devin laid in her hospital bed, annoyed that she'd been kept overnight for observation, but she'd been kept more nights than one. Her father was paying her medical bills and _insisted_ she stayed there longer. Sidney and their father, Neil, were waiting outside. A nurse walked in with a vase of roses and Devin furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

"Who are they from?" Devin asked, sitting up slightly with a groan from her shoulder.

"Would you like me to read the card?" The nurse asked, watching Devin as she nodded. The nurse removed the card from the inside and read it. "It says ' _To the girl of my dreams, I hope you're healthy soon. I've got a few things planned.'_ That's sweet." The nurse smiled. Devin grinned to herself as the phone on her stand rang. She leaned over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dev. How's recovery?"

Devin grinned wider and watched the nurse leave. "Recovery's good, how are you?"

"Pretty good... I'm recovering myself."

"I haven't told anyone about you... Only you, me and your family know... Maybe a doctor and a nurse or two."

"Good." The voice muttered.

"Thanks for the flowers." Devin said, sitting up to pull the card off the table where the nurse set it.

"Uh, I didn't send flowers. Not yet, anyway."

"What?" Devin asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"What's the card say?"

"Uhm, _'To the girl of my dreams, I hope you're healthy soon, I've got a few things planned.'_ You didn't send that?"

"You're not the girl of my dreams, I mean, you are... But you're not in my dreams anymore." He paused. "You are in my dreams, but you know what I mean."

Devin paused for a moment, her grip on the phone flattering.

 _Billy in the process of becoming the chicken he was with the couch stuffing flying everywhere and sticking to his corn syrup blood and real blood. Just then, he went around the corner and in a matter of moments he was on the ground as Sidney stabbed him with an umbrella. Much to her dismay, Stu came from nowhere and began trying to choke her just as Devin staggered to stand and with much strength, tackled Stu off of her sister._

 _She had let go of her bleeding wound, trying to wrestle Stu. How could someone losing so much blood be so strong? They tussled for a few moments, Devin wrestling with him, the two rolling as Stu straddled her waist then the other way around then back again._

 _"I always had a thing for ya, Dev!" Stu laughed as he was on top of her, holding her arms down before Devin brought her legs up to knock him off of her body. She grabbed the vase of flowers, knocked him over the head then climbed onto him and began choking him, trying to push as hard as she possibly could with what little strength she had._

 _"In your dreams!" She seethed as she felt him trying to breathe only with every breath her grip got tighter. As she felt he was gone, she rolled off of him, following her sister before falling to the ground._

The words echoed in her head. "In your dreams." She whispered.

"Dev? You there?"

"Huh, sorry.. I, uh – I have to go." Devin said, apologizing as her father came into the room. "My dad's here. He's probably gonna force feed me hospital meat-loaf." Devin joked as Neil smiled slightly. "Bye. Love you, dumbass." Devin whispered so her father couldn't hear.

"Love you too, jackass. Get well soon."

"You too."

Devin hung up, holding the card tightly in her hand. "Who sent you flowers?" Her father asked.

"An old friend." Devin told him, a false smile upon her face. She cleared her throat as she crumpled up the card and set it on the table. "Has any mail come for me?"

"Only two things. Sidney went to your P.O box today." Neil said, handing her what was in his hands. Devin thanked him and started going through it. Nothing much, ads, coupons, the basic stuff. Her father made a sound of realization and opened his jacket, pulling a package from his pocket. It was in the shape of an envelope. "This also came."

Devin took it from him and ripped it open. A note falling out as she pulled the small, bubble wrapped item free of the envelope.

"What is it?" Her father asked, peering at the package.

"Dunno – the person who packed it has a thing for bubble wrap though." When Devin heard her father chuckle she smiled, peeling the bubble wrap off the item she saw a knife and the smile melted off her face. She stared at it. "It's a knife."

"What?" Her father asked in disbelief, leaning over her to watch her turn it over. "Is that an engraving?"

"Yeah... 'It's a joke'." Devin muttered, the small engraving tickling her fingers as she ran them over it.

"What's a joke?"

"Uh, you had to have been there." Devin muttered, staring down at it.

"I think it's sick." Neil muttered. "With what you've been through."

"Yeah, yeah..." She put the knife back in the wrapping and the envelope, wondering how it got mailed. It might have been hand delivered. She picked up the note and read it. She read it to herself, instead of out loud. _Remember, like your little boyfriend said: everybody's a suspect._ Devin felt her heart leap to her throat and shoved the note inside the envelope. Four pictures were taped inside of the note, one of Devin and Randy together at a coffee house. Another of Devin and Sidney, then the third was Devin leaving Randy's dorm with horrible sex hair, and the fourth... Was Devin being pulled from an ambulance. It had a time stamp. It was taken a couple days ago.

She didn't think about it for days until she was released, she was at Randy's dorm with a box. Gathering her things that she had left there. He had made her promise to get to his bedside drawer before his parents did. She quickly cleaned all the various sex related items into the box, putting them beneath her clothes to hide them. Devin then pulled some things from Randy's bottom dresser draw. A couple binders that he wanted her to take as well.

They were his movie ideas, his scenarios, his reviews and breakdowns of movies. Extra rules. She loaded them into the box before taking a deep breath and looking around the room. The week seemed to move quickly as she went to Randy's funeral. A few friends, and mostly family were there. Devin failed to notice the funeral crasher though, considering he was out quickly.

She was reviewing the guest book when she saw the word " _Kizool_ " and she almost had a heart attack. It was a simple word and she was freaking out, but then again it wasn't just the word. It was the hoodie, the pictures, the note, the flowers – the knife.

Devin knew it, she knew that this entire thing was far, so _far_ from over. She couldn't do a damn thing about it, except wait for the next spree. And that took a bit longer than she thought it would. But don't all things? Time will carry on after a big event, people will forget but some don't want to. So they keep recreating it, they keep copying it. They don't let it die. They might die, but the event won't. History will repeat itself if someone keeps pushing it, _pressuring it..._ And anything ( _or anyone_ ) can break if enough pressure is applied. But some people need to learn to bend, before they break.

 _ **A/N: I KNOW ALL OF RANDY'S LINES ALSO STU AND MICKEY'S, AND MOST OF BILLY'S THIS IS A MAJOR ISSUE. I quote them when I see the movies, I also sometimes quote Devin even if she isn't a real character. (Yikes!) You can ask any question, or let me know about concerns. You can also post theories in the comments if you want, that's fine. Or ask me for clarification. Anything and everything is welcome. Anyway, this story is over. Let's make it a trilogy, shall we?**_


	8. Part 3 Info!

It took me a little bit, but the third part (to make this a trilogy) is finally up! You readers have been coming up with things in the reviews, little theories I mean. Now, because I spoil things easily, I've made a habit of not replying to comments, and if you feel like I've been leaving you in the dark; I have to. Apologies for that. Anyway, I thank you all for sticking with this and reviewing even though Ihaven't said much.

Also, in reply to Straight Edge Queen, your question was this: " **Love it! At first I was thinking the voice was Randy but that can't be, right? I can't wait for the next story! This epilogue has got me pumped!** " And to say that you're pumped really makes me happy, I'm glad you love it, same as all of you reading this. As far as the Randy question goes, you'll find out in the third story. (I should've changed his "death" but I felt like sticking to that.)

The third story is called "Find Your Dreams". Go find it on my profile, usually it doesn't link properly. Thank you again for reading.


End file.
